Racing in the Halls
Summary Full Text 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri’s still too injured for any real flying, but both dragon and rider know that Dagger needs exercise and Kiri needs fresh air. So instead, they go for a walk. It’s probably the fastest ‘nadder waddling’ Dagger’s ever done, and Kiri’s holding on grinning like an idiot even though her body is protesting, but they’re both having fun. She hopes they don’t get caught running in the halls. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''fiendal looks round after hearing dragon footsteps “oh hey kiri” he says seeing kiri riding a waddling shadow “are you okay?” he asks '''Toshioka Kiri: '"Oh hi Fiendal!" Kiri exclaims as Dagger makes a hard stop. She has to grab one of the spikes to keep from falling off. The exertion still hurts. Ow ow ow ow… "Doing better!" she chirps. The ‘walk’ has lifted her mood considerably. She lowers her voice to a dramatic whisper. "Don’t tell anyone that we’ve been running in the halls?" 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"don’t worry i wont, because then i would only have to say i did to!" he giggles, then he gets up and walks over to kiri "hey are there any spare tents or anything? the grand hall isn’t the best sleeping place!" 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri blinks and stares at him. "Really? The Great Hall?! Gods, you know we did set up barracks for people to stay too! Free bunks and all! Here, follow us." She urges Dagger on, and they begin to gradually make their way towards the barracks. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"thank you" he says following behind shadow. "i didn’t know about the barracks, as you can tell" 'Toshioka Kiri: '"I’m not sure the newcomers know about it," Kiri replies. "But we have to house all our forces and personnel somehow, right?" She leads him into the barracks, along with its many halls and rooms. "All right, here it is! Just pick a vacant bunk and fall into it. Don’t pick one where someone’s left their effects though," she warns. "You’d be surprised how protective people are of their beds." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"yeah, i wouldn’t want a stranger in my bed! he goes on to joke "could eat our porridge in the morning" he picks the nearest untaken bed and falls into it “oh, quite soft and…” he struggles to find the word, then remembers it “fluffy” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri blinks at him. “Fluffy… isn’t really the word I’d use to describe it…” Then again, she was used to firm bunks and bedrolls, so anything else just felt strange to her. Maybe she’d subconsciously chosen a harder bed. She smiles. “Well, now you have a bed and a place to hang your sword! Need anything else? Or would you like to race Dagger down the halls?” she asks with a mischievous grin. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''fiendal looks towards kiri and gains a cheeky smile, “how about that race” he says slyly '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri grins and urges Dagger forward. "Back out to the hall!" she raises a fist to the heavens. "You versus Dagger. Can you beat a healthy waddling nadder carrying an invalid? No offense Dagger, but you do waddle when you walk," she says to her dragon pointedly. She giggles and the two race back out to the hall. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: 'he struggles slightly to keep up with dagger at first but then the adrenaline kicks in and he runs slightly faster nearly keeping up with the dragon, but after a while finds himself at a loss of stamina and a great deal of pain in his abdominal area. and he slows down and eventually stops. “wow” he says in-between pants “dagger could run as far as you needed him to” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Racing through the halls is the most fun Kiri’s had since the feast. Granted, several things happened that night that had cut her festive mood greatly… Given what has happened and the danger of witches, she decides that she should try to give the report while she’s still able. "Thanks for the race, Fiendal," she speaks, smiling gratefully. "It’s enough for now… it’s time I finally made this report." She pats Dagger on the back, unsure of where to begin. She’s spoken with Tezz… she may need him as backup. Because she doesn’t know who will believe her. Still riding on Dagger, she begins to wander the halls, looking for one of the rebellion officers that she can make the report to… or otherwise, direct her towards someone who can enact proper defensive measures. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz was able to pull himself away from Clover and Melira after a little while. Stepping out of his room… smack He was seated on the floor suddenly, a deadly nadder standing over him. With Kiri seated atop it. “Hi again Kiri, didn’t see you there…” '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''he decides to ask if he can tag along “hey is it ok if i come with you?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri glances at Fiendal. He doesn’t know. He wasn’t there… The more people who know, the better. "Sure," she shrugs, inwardly hoping that she is making the right choice. "I’ll fill you in once I can find the right people… it’s a lot to explain and I’d rather not have to do it too many times." She chuckles nervously down at Tezz. “Heya there. Dagger’s my legs for a little while longer. I figured, since I was feeling up to it, I should finally make that report… to Stonegit, or the King, or anyone else really. I don’t feel like something this… dangerous should be kept away any longer.” '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"sorry if im interrupting anything, but whats been going on?" he was a slight bit more than confused. "if im going to stay i might as well know, but if you dont want to tell me thats fine" 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri grimaces. “It’s more a matter of… how to explain it. There’s a fair amount. And it’s often difficult for people to believe unless they’ve experienced it for themselves.” She glances at Tezz. “Like this guy did. Regardless, we still have to do something.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Well, so you have some idea, there was something that destroyed a nearby village. There’s a potential for there to be more of those things, and they’re really difficult to explain more without first hand experience. I still don’t fully understand what’s going on. Anyway, let’s go out to the great hall, maybe we can find someone out there?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey rode on Shadow’s back as the Night Fury walked them both to the Great Hall. She was lying on her back looking up at the sky trying her best not to fall asleep. After everything she just experience with Bree and Skye and Haddock, she wanted nothing more than to just go to the great hall, grab something to drink and spend some time with Shadow, especially after how Skye threatened her. Soon enough, they made it to the great hall clearly not expecting to see who was already there. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''fiendal hears more footsteps and the door creak open he looks up to see grey and shadow walking in. “oh hi grey, how are you? you look worn out.” '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri waves. She sees that she’s not the only one riding her dragon through the halls. “Hi Grey! I don’t suppose you’re joining our odd entourage, are you…? Or…” Her eyes narrow for a moment. Then she glances at the two beside her and sighs. “I don’t even know anymore. Maybe you can help too.” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '"Hey now… I’m not that bad, am I?" Tezz put a playful elbow into Kiri. "Actually, I don’t think I’ve properly met either of you." He looks to Grey and Fiendal. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey suddenly looked up from where she laid on Shadow after hearing voices. “Oh, hey, Kiri, Fiendal,” she said before noticing the third person and suddenly became tense remembering what happened the last time she met a stranger. “Uh…y-yeah, I don’t think we have met… I’m sorry, but who are you?” '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '"yeah i would like to know too" he says turning to tezz "all i know is your name is tezz and you messed up. probably" 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri rubs her head. “Okay… um…” She points to each person in turn. “This is Tezz. This is Grey. And this is Fiendal,” she motions. “We are all members of the rebellion in some manner or form… were we all at the feast?” she raises an eyebrow. “That was a rather interesting… and slightly fuzzy time, if I remember clearly. Lots of potatoes.” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I believe Treepelt was… rescuing… me from the dungeon the night of the feast. So I wasn’t there. And for your information, I have done nothing wrong… yet… Fiendal.” Tezzeret gave him a forlorn look before looking away. “Well, since we have no sign of Stonegit or the King, and I have no wish to disturb them, I’m going to get in some practice water bending today. I will speak with you all later, perhaps.” Tezzeret began heading outside. 'Grey Bergman: '"Yeah….you….might want to wait to talk to them," Grey said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I was just with them, and they’re pretty busy right now." 'Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''unable to focus on anything else being said Fiendal stops Tezz by putting a hand on his shoulder and asks “were you threatening me?” waiting to see how tezz reacts he made a small notion to the others to leave them be. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri raises an eyebrow at Fiendal, confused. She is aware of Tezz’ power though. “Um… it didn’t seem like it. He’s had a long day. Just so you know, I need Tezz as backup… so I need him in healthy condition. You hear that?” she glances at Tezz and crosses her arms. “Healthy condition!” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezzeret bowed his head and put both of his arms out with his palms up. “I meant no fowl against you Fiendal. If you’ll excuse me though, I would like to get some practice in.” He turned back around, straightened his vest and began to head outside again. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''fiendal watches tezz as he walks of, then he turns to kiri and when he see’s her face and realises how he acted “oh umm, sorry about that i was raised to not step down” '''Toshioka Kiri: 'She sighs. Perhaps viking ninjas have different philosophies on such things. "There’s a time to greet challenges, and a time to understand your own humility," she intones. "But one does not needlessly begin battles. There are no winners in the end." She takes a breath, realizing that her aim of giving the report and warning the rebellion of this danger will have to wait. But the longer we wait, the more people they’ll eat, and who knows how many are there… how ironic, that the contracted person is the one best suited for fighting witches… "I’m going outside too," she states. "Just sit there, look at the sky. Make some preparations while I’m at it just in case." Her hopes of making this warning work are dwindling quickly. She has to think of something. Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Grey Bergman